


Our family is expanding.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Buck tells some of the closet people in his life about his pregnancy.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Our family is expanding.

Buck loved being Christopher’s dad.  
He loved the kid more than anything in the world.  
The day Christopher first called him dad was one of the two best days of his life, next to the day he and Eddie got married.  
But he and Eddie had never talked about having any other kids.  
They were busy enough with Christopher and their jobs.  
So when Buck realised that he had been feeling sick for quite a while, he was lucky and had actually only been sick a few times so far, the thought popped into his head that he could be pregnant.

Buck had told Eddie when they first got together that he had the genes to carry a baby and the two of them had always been really carful.  
But sometimes they got a little court up in the moment, especially when they’ve been really busy lately and hadn’t had much time alone together in a while. 

While he and Eddie had never actually talked about having another kid when Buck looked down at the positive pregnancy test he couldn’t help but smile.  
He was really happy and he was almost positive that Eddie would also be really happy about this.  
They both loved Christopher and while they may not have talked about having kids he was almost positive that Eddie would be happy about them having another kid.  
That doesn’t mean that when it came time to actually tell his husband he was just a little bit nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked Buck when they two of them got some alone time after work a couple days after Buck found out he was pregnant, Eddie having sensed how worried his husband was.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Buck promised as he moved around to look at Eddie. “It’s nothing bad, it’s actually a good thing, at least I think it’s a good thing and I hope you think it’s a good thing.”

“Evan what’s going on?” Eddie asked stopping Buck’s rambling. “I don’t care what it is I just want to know.”

“I’m pregnant.” Buck blurted out looking down at his lap. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant.” Eddie smiled a little nervous but ultimately happy. “Were going to have a baby.”

Buck looked up at his husband hearing the happiness in his voice, a smile breaking out on his face when he noticed Eddie’s smile. “You’re happy about this?”

“Of course I am.” Eddie nodded sounding a little confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know we’ve just never talked about having more kids, I didn’t know if you wanted more.” Buck explained nervously.

“I want another kid with you Evan Buckley-Diaz, of course I want another kid with you.” Eddie leaned over and kissed Buck. 

“Good.” Buck nodded as he pulled away from the kiss. “Because I want another kid with you and were having another kid.” 

“Were having another kid.” Eddie repeated before leaning in to kiss Buck again.

**********

Telling Christopher was something that Buck found even more nerve raking then telling his husband.  
Of course when it came to telling Christopher he had Eddie by his side.  
But the two of them were worried.  
Christopher had always just had Eddie to himself and when Buck came along it was the same and they didn’t know how he was going to handle finding out he was going to be a big brother and having to share his dad’s with someone else.

The two of them decided to wait a little while before they did tell Christopher about them.  
Buck wanting to be closer to his second trimester before anyone finds out. 

Eddie and Buck knew it was time to tell Christopher after they had their first ultrasound at 12 weeks and found out everything with the baby was okay.

“We need to talk to you buddy.” Buck said as the three of them eat dinner one night. 

Christopher just nodded as he looked up at Buck and Eddie.

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie told him happily trying not to let his worry show.

“You’re gonna be a big brother.” Eddie told him his smile just as big as Buck’s.

“I’m gonna have a little brother.” Chris said happily.

“It could be a girl.” Eddie pointed out with a laugh.

“I’m going to be a big brother.” Chris said just as happily as he leaned over to hug Buck.

All of Buck’s worry went away as Christopher hugged him a hug smile on the boy’s face.

**********************************************************************************

“I need to talk to you cap.” Buck said as he walked into Bobby’s office.

“What’s up kid?” Bobby asked looking up at the man he had come to see as his son over the years.

“I need to request to be put on desk duty.” Buck told him hating that he had to do this but knowing he had to for his baby, and Buck would already do anything for his baby.

Bobby stared at Buck in shock for a minute before saying. “Of course. Do I get to know why?”

Buck stood there staring at his boss and father figure for a moment trying to decided what to do, Eddie had told Buck that he could tell the captain now it was his choice but Buck had kind of wanted his husband by his side when he told people. “I’m pregnant.” Buck said after he had made his decision.

“You’re pregnant.” Bobby said a little shocked before he let himself smile, standing up to pull Buck into a hug. “This is great.”

“It is.” Buck agreed as he hugged Bobby a little tighter.

**********************************************************************************

Telling the rest of the team went pretty much the same as it did with Chris and Bobby, with everyone just being happy for the married couple and about the new addition to their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.  
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm still planning on writing 8 more 9-1-1 lone star one-shot's but I'm struggling to write them right now so I thought I would post some 9-1-1 one-shots.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
